The Tigger
by Thorns of a Black Rose
Summary: What makes me like you? What makes me be jealous of you? Me, of all people jelaous of him.


A/N: Well, here's my very first Naruto fic EVER. I've written other stuff before like Gundam SEED and YGO (I'm a diehard !!), but it's time for a little change. Not to mention writing the same pairings is …boring and gives no inspiration to me to write unique and great things for me and other people to enjoy (and in many cases live of off). Please R & R!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters used in this story. I am merely constructing a story using them in conjunction with my ideas.

Chapter 1:

"That went well" said his partner

The Uchiha didn't reply, but Kisame knew he was content. It was safe to assume, anyway. One could never be sure about anything dealing with emotions when it came to Itachi.

Itachi was thinking more about what they were going to do next rather than what they had just accomplished… thinking about the next jinchuuriki and the next and the next. He didn't spend too much time on the next host because even if a miracle had happened he knew that two years would not be enough time for Naruto to prevent his own abduction for Akatsuki's purposes.

He was sure Jiraiya and Tsunade had come up with some sort of a plan, but they couldn't really do anything. After all, for that they would have to keep Naruto in confinement and close guard everyday. As far as he knew from the reports he had received, the genin roamed the streets of Konohagakure as free as a bird. He wasn't really concerned about the scheme to seize the container of Kyuubi. Not concerned in the least actually, in that respect at least.

Other things were occupying his mind as his companion and him made their way through the forest and to the leaf village.

_The Leaf…_

Now there was quite a pain.

Having to go back there to the place where the smell and sight of a beautiful garden where people lived happily in the mediocre reality of deceit where they didn't realize their garden was where the beasts and the snakes lurked and waited for the prey and consumed those who could truly see(like himself).

Loathing was far too nice a word to describe his emotional connection (or lack thereof) to the place. Of course he didn't show or speak of his dislike for the current mission. He knew his face was the epitome of cold and tired.

_Cold_

That was no fault of the Uchiha clan (R.I.P.) or Konoha. He hadn't been born that way. He had been born to turn that way because of his ability to see the irony in men's idea of a community. His face was but a reflection of the effect realization has had on him.

_And Tired_

That didn't mean he was actually tired. It was his face. To his annoyance, people had the tendency to think he was tired because of the lines on his face. They extended from the very corners of his eyes and thus created the "eye bag effect". This was definitely wrong since they were not bags drooping from his eyes but curved lines extending from his eyes down over his cheeks in a slant.

They were lines. And they were there. There wasn't an explanation as to what caused them. Moreover his eyes were open a fraction less than those of his former family. Something that maybe had to do with not wanting to see the world the way it was.

When Akatsuki achieved world domination, maybe he would open them. This was one of his hypotheses that had yet to be tested. All in due time…

Cold and tired…his way of the ninja.

He was a different kind of phenomenon…and he liked it that way.

"Itachi, what are the plans?" although now looking at Kisame maybe he wasn't sucha

_different_ phenomenon.

He was in front of the door into Konohagakure, while holding his breath. Upon realizing this at the entrance, he gradually started breathing quietly started walking around. He eventually settled down on a bench. He would just sit here until Kisame returned with news of Kyuubi.

Hoping to see Naruto around this spot would be too much of a coincidence, but he did see someone else; a ninja, not older than sixteen or seventeen probably.

He wasn't one to notice people, but the noticeable feature was an interesting eye colour.

White

So the guy was a Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga clan had probably been even more important than the Uchiha clan way back in the day. He did remember a girl born to Hiashi, but no boys. That was one of the things that the Uchiha had had that the Hyuuga's had always wished for…

This was the exact reason why he felt the need to detach himself from this place. Every time he was here, he would start to remember. And _that_ was absolutely unnecessary.

But maybe it wouldn't hurt to think a little to kill time at least.

Okasan

"Are you hungry dear?" _Dead_

Sasuke

"Ah! Don't do that to my forehead niisan" _Will die by my hands_

Shisui

"Lucky bastard, the girls live and breathe Itachi" _Dead_

Neji was tired after work. Chunin were doing long, tedious jobs…he wasn't one to complain but his body was in serious need of rest. He needed only a bath and some rest. Then he'd leave for another mission in two days.

The thought alone made him more tired as he walked down the street towards the Hyuuga complex.

With the extent of physical and mental exhaustion he was presently undergoing he should have just run home and lessened the extent of his misery. But he was too tired to consider such a thing. So he took his time, he wasn't too far away. Just a couple more minutes and he'd be in the shower.

As he thought about the lives of ninja and how they worked for the good of Konohagakure, he looked around. In his white eyes there was a certain softness that came with the realization that he did love doing what he did.

It was passing by every place that had been there all his life, for example Ichiraku Ramen, that he remembered someone that had been there almost all his life but wasn't at the moment. Or was he?

Turning his head towards the shop, his eyes met only the stand and one person's back clad in orange and black and a head of bright blond hair.

"Naruto!" he called out quickly making his way over to the stand

A/N: Please review!


End file.
